board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Frog's Contest History
Who is Frog? Frog is to Chrono Trigger what Aeris is to Final Fantasy 7. Sort of. Frog doesn't die, but he does get turned from a human into a frog after being dumb enough to agitate Magus. He also has to watch his best friend and idol, Cyrus, die at the hands of Magus. Frog may not be the only tragic hero of Chrono Trigger, but he plays the role the longest, as well as the best. When Frog is turned from Glenn into a frog, he vows to get revenge on Magus and restore order to his life. But he soon realizes that he is weak. He was too weak to protect his queen, too weak to protect Cyrus, and too weak to stop Magus from treating him as if he were but a mere bug. If Frog was too weak as a human to deter evil, then how could he do so as a Frog? Frog realizes this, and thus begins his inner struggle as to whether or not he has any purpose on earth's mortal coil. Frog wants to gain the strength to climb out of hole that he (literally) has dug himself in, but it is not until Crono and friends show up in Frog's time period that Frog finds the strength within himself to carry on. It takes a long time, as well as a couple of key items, before Frog decides to become a full-fledged member of the party, but once he does, he finds the strength within both himself and his friends to achieve his goals and get the vengeance that he had longed for all this time. Frog is a perfect example of the hell that RPG characters are forced to go through, but he is also a good example of what happens when one's mind is dedicated. Of course, the final course of Frog's actions all lie in whether or not you choose to kill Lavos before giving him the Masamune and/or whether or not you choose to accept to Frog vs Magus duel on the North Cape late in the game. Both minor technicalities, of course. "Lower thine guard, and thou'rt allowing the enemy in." - Frog Frog's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 7-7 Summer 2004 Contest - 20XX Division - 6 Seed * 20XX Round 1 --- Defeated (11) Liquid Snake, 43913 50.05% - 43820 49.95% * 20XX Quarterfinal --- Defeated (3) Master Chief, 45524 50.0038% - 45517 49.9962% * 20XX Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Solid Snake, 42563 48.61% - 44992 51.39% * Extrapolated Strength --- 13th Place 29.96% Of all the new characters who made their first contest appearance in 2004, Frog's impact will definitely be the most discussed. When the bracket for 2004 was first released, Frog was expected to roll over his first two opponents en route to a respectable loss at the hands of Solid Snake. Frog's close defeat at the hands of Snake was respectable, but he did anything but roll over his first two opponents. It creates an interesting issue. Frog built a lead of 480 against Liquid Snake, but soon began a tailspin that saw Frog allow Liquid Snake to not only come back in the match, but to build a small lead as well. Frog had to rely on the evening Square vote to win the match, but he looked far weaker than originally thought after the match with Liquid. The match with Master Chief was more of the same, but on a much larger scale. After Frog built a lead of 2400 votes, he completely blew it away. Within a matter of hours, Frog went from being up by 2400 to down by 600. Only Donkey Kong managed a bigger choke act than Frog did on that day, but once again, the evening Square vote saved Frog. Not only did it allow Frog to come back, but it also saved Frog from Master Chief's furious push to win in the final hour of the poll. Had it not been for a few diehard Square/Chrono Trigger/bracket supporters late in the match, Frog's late comeback may very well have been in vain that night. So what does Frog do? He turns around and gives Solid Snake the fight of his life. Not only did Frog take the early lead in the poll, but he also managed to make a massive evening push late in the poll. The match was never in any doubt for Solid Snake, but after the way Frog performed in the first two rounds, his performance against Snake was nothing short of shocking. Frog should definitely be back in the contest next year, and thanks to CJayC's love of the rematch, we may very well see a Frog/Chief reunion tour next year. But all the drama surrounding Frog's matches this year aside, Frog is truly a strong competitor. His opponents were simply as underrated as could be. Summer 2005 Contest - Zebes Division - 5 Seed * Zebes Round 1 --- Defeated (4) Riku, 48604 51.67% - 45455 48.33% * Zebes Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Samus Aran, 29112 29.95% - 68106 70.05% * Extrapolated Strength --- 33th Place 22.88% When it comes to being overrated, few characters have ever been more overrated as Frog was back in 2004. Just read the writeup just above for some proof. But unlike some other characters that have proven to be overrated through the years, Frog actually managed doing something impressive against a known strong character. However, come time for Frog to prove his strength he completely choked. Not only did he allow a relatively weak (so we assume) newcomer to almost beat him, he bombed to hell against Samus and essentially proved how overrated he was all along. Not that most people didn't think that Frog was overrated from the beginning, though him being overrated this much may not have been expected. Now not only do we know how strong Frog truly is, but him even returning to the contest might be in question. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 1 - Third Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 25410 18.64% - Samus Aran, 70546 51.75% - Axel, 25282 18.55% - Sarah Kerrigan, 15075 11.06% * Division 1 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 23372 17.45% - Samus Aran, 61543 45.96% - Scorpion, 32150 24.01% - Midna, 16834 12.57% Never a dull moment with Frog in these contests. In the first round, he used the powerful Chrono Trigger night vote to build a 1900 vote lead over Axel for second place. Of course, we must not forget that he has one of the most abysmal day votes of any character, and he had to deal with the Kingdom Hearts day vote. He lost that lead in FIVE hours and was thought to be left for dead, just like his match with Master Chief. But, just like that same match, as the poll was drawing to a close, Frog fought back hard. He was not going down that easily. With a little more than an hour left, he was down 329 votes. Within the next hour, he had taken the lead back from Axel and kept pressing forward, eventually beating him by 128 votes. Many people questioned the legitimacy of Frog's comeback, but the result stood. He would not be able to summon those heroics again in round two, as he was easily beaten down by Scorpion. After this contest, I can only wonder one thing...Can Frog beat ANYONE easily? Summer 2008 Contest - Division 3 - Second Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 31076 24.24% - Ganondorf, 56235 43.86% - KOS-MOS, 25010 19.50% - Neku Sakuraba, 15903 12.40% * Division 3 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 24502 19.93% - Samus Aran, 49439 40.21% - Ganondorf, 30282 24.63% - Nightmare, 18744 15.24% Frog finally managed a comfortable victory, rolling over KOS-MOS by over 6000 votes, but was never in contention for first place and predictably lost once Samus joined Ganondorf in round 2. He regained a bit of respectability here, but also made it painfully obvious that he can't hold up against veteran Nintendo characters. Is it possible that SNES SFF was holding him back in his previous matches with Samus? Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 13 Seed * Heart Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Bowser, 25861 36.78% - 44449 63.22% * Extrapolated Strength --- 70th Place 21.90% Frog's struggles against Nintendo characters continue, but this was far from a disappointment. Frog only managed 35.59% on Ganondorf directly in the first round in 2008, and Bowser should have had a massive boost with two new games in the months leading up to the contest. At the very least, this provides a clear perspective on which of the Nintendo villains is stronger. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 5 - 13 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- 1st place, 14305 50.15% - (22) Viewtiful Joe, 7316 25.65% - (6) Handsome Jack, 6901 24.20% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 7563 27.74% - (1) Cloud Strife, 13484 49.47% - (19) Lugia, 6212 22.79% In this contest Frog showed that Chrono Trigger had not been completely forgotten. He easily won his first round match and even broke 50% then in a match where some people felt he would finish in last he was able to easily win over Lugia and put up a very impressive performance against Cloud. Sure, Final Fantasy VII may be weaker, but it was a good performance nevertheless. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 7 - 8 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Defeated (9) Monokuma, 22084 76.38% - 6829 23.62% * Division 7 Round 2 --- Lost to (1) Luigi, 11008 38.37% - 17681 61.63% Say anything about Frog, he at least is consistent and lucky in a way Magus hardly has been since 2005. Only once he crashed in Round 1, and this would not repeat in 2018, with the first adversary being the villain of a still niche series, who subsequently got a humiliating tripling. Beating Luigi afterwards was out of question, but Frog at least had a higher percentage on Mario's brother than against his nemesis. Category:Contest Histories